no pep rallies
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: mina and lex and coming soon sabrina
1. Default Chapter

To whom that might actually give a damn I do not own smallville I just thought id mess with their lives a little and put a new person in. constructive criticism is great blah blah blah  
  
  
  
I walked out of the school it was about 2:30 and the rest of the mindless drones were in a pep rally which I really wasn't all that interested in. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a little silver car coming towards me and I knew exactly who it was when I saw the front license plate it said "LEX" so either it was him or someone jacked his car either way I don't really care. I saw him get out of the car and walk towards me damn that man makes black look good *oh my gosh did I just say that lex luthor looks good?? Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod I did. Oh well think of dead puppies and it will go away yeah there it goes its gone  
  
"Mina are u ok u look like your off in some foreign land with no hope of coming back to this wonderful town"  
  
"Oh hey Lex what brings u to this hell hole I like to call high school?"  
  
"Im just dropping off some papers for Chloe. Why aren't u in class right now?"  
  
"2 words PEP RALLY"  
  
"ahhh yes those things where u all go and sit in the gym and pretend like u actually give a damn whether or not the football team wins."  
  
"yeah those things, so how bout givin a lady a ride home so she doesn't have to walk"  
  
"Only if the lady is u Miss Rice"  
  
"well actually I was talking about my dead grand ma but yeah I'll accept the ride, u gonna go drop those papers off or what?" I said when I noticed he was staring at me  
  
*get a grip luthor u don't like her shes 16 and a sophmore in high school even if she is cocky and cute shes what u want but god knows u had your share of under aged girls 2 of which go to this school even if those relationships didn't work out u and chloe and lana are still friends but Mina is what u want shes chloe and lana combined and a little Victoria on the side*  
  
"what, oh oh yeah hold on a minute and ill give u a ride"  
  
"so what cha doin tonight luthor?" I asked on the way to my house just to break the silence  
  
"im having this business party that's going to be boring as hell and u should come by"  
  
"Lex are u calling me boring?" I asked nothing pissed me off more than when someone calls me boring  
  
"no not at all u are anything but, im just saying u should come so it wont be boring."  
  
"nice save lex. I'll think about it I don't know if I can handle being in a room full of stuffy people"  
  
"well we could always go up to my room and have a party of our own" he said with an evil grin  
  
* Lex what in the hell are u doing now you're flirting with the girl oh yeah this is gonna be an interesting night*  
  
"Well Mr.Luthor if I didn't know any better I'd say u were flirting with me"  
  
"and what would u say if I was"  
  
his hand gently stroked my cheek  
  
"I'd say that we were at my house and I need to go get out of these clothes and get into something more comfy, want to come in or do u need to be somewhere at the moment?"  
  
"I have a little time"  
  
"good lets go inside and talk about this little party"  
  
he stepped out of the care and came around and opened the door I got out and shut the door then took his hand and led him inside  
  
*what are u getting yourself into mina this is lex luthor the richest and hottest guy in smallville and your standing in your kitchen holding his hand and looking into his eyes holding his hand isn't all he wants u to do, oh what the hell you've done worse a little kissing isn't going to hurt anything*  
  
"Lex im gonna go change help yourself to whatever and ill be right back" all of a sudden I felt his hand on my stomach and his lips on my neck I let out a little moan  
  
"Lex what are u doing" I had to ask even tho I ddnt want him to stop  
  
"u said to help myself to whatever and u are what I want so im helping myself to what I want"  
  
"Oh ok well help yourself to all u want" I turned around and met my lips with his. His lips were a lot softer than I would have imagined and he could work miracles with his tounge. I pulled away "Lex" he looked concerned  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I ran out of air about 15 seconds ago and we need to stop before this goes somewhere were both not ready for it to go"  
  
"Who says im not ready for it to go somewhere didn't u ever think of the possibility that I might actually have feelings for u?"  
  
"Yeah I thought about it but then I remembered who I was thinking about and the fact that hes one of the most eligible bachelors around then I totally got rid of the thought."  
  
He looked down at his watch. "ok look mina I have to go and get ready please come over tonight and we'll talk about this ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll come over but the first time I see u dancing with someone else im leaving"  
  
he laughed "ok ill see you around 7" he kissed the top of my head then said "I love that shampoo"  
  
laughing I said "Bye lex" as soon as I saw him get in his car I called chloe "CHLOE come over quick I gotta get some clothing advice" 


	2. talks about a dog

No I don't own smallville or the characters im just bored and want to have fun blah blah blah hope u like it if not ohwell read and review u know the drill  
  
"Ok" said chloe "where are u going"  
  
"To a business dinner" as I led her into my closet  
  
"DAMN" she exclaimed as she saw the size of my closet "u got more clothes than I don't know J C Penny's "  
  
"no not really I just love clothes and I never throw anything away, so what do u think I should wear?" I had laid out 3 outfits the first a black dress that was simple had a plunging neck line and high slits on the side.  
  
"no that just looks too formal"  
  
then the 2nd a skirt that came mid thigh and a halter top  
  
"no that looks too slutty"  
  
"ok this is the last one and if u don't like it im going naked" I showed her the 3rd outfit it was a pair of black pants with slits that came up to the knees on both legs a silver shiny tube top and black whore boots  
  
"oh yes that is a good choice it says look at me but its formal, so where is this party?"  
  
"oh um its at lex's"  
  
she gave me this look it was a look of jealousy and worry and regret but then she smiled  
  
"oh those are always fun" she said with a very sarcastic tone then started laughing "ok girlie im gonna go and let u get ready make sure u call me and tell me how it went ok and tell lex I said hey"  
  
"ok and chlo thanks"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"being a friend"  
  
"oh mina your welcome" and she hugged me  
  
by the time I got done it was already a quarter after 7 but I looked perfect. I got to lex's house and u could hear the music and people talking outside. I got in and took off my coat with got quite a few looks for the business men. I walked over to the bar and got a drink (rum and coke) and observed as the people were trying to look like the were having a good time. Then I saw him walking over towards me I knew who he was without even knowing his name. The look in his eye I was the prey and he was ready to eat but that wasn't going to go over very well with me. "Hello" the man said and took my hand and placed his lips on it "Im Lionel Luthor and u are?" "Not interested and if u wouldn't mind I need to go find my date"  
  
"Honey im sure your man cant give u what I can" he grabbed my arm so I wouldn't walk away  
  
I shot back "and what would that be old balls?" he gave me a surprised look "and I would rather appreciate it if you would take your damn hands off me before I have to go wash my arm in acid to get rid of this dirty feeling off of me"  
  
"excuse me? No one talks to a luthor like that and gets away with it"  
  
"I just did and didn't I tell u to get your damn hand off of me" I grabbed my drink off of the bar and threw it in his face then walked off to find Lex. I found him talking to a group of people in the center of the room. I walked over and entwined me fingers with then saw his quizzical expression and whispered in his ear  
  
"If anyone asks im your date for tonight I'll explain later"  
  
he just simply replied "ok"  
  
"Lex" I purred "im ready to get out of this stuffy room lets go outside" I put on my cutest pout  
  
"Well gentlemen how can I refuse this offer?"  
  
he led me outside to one of the many gardens and picked a flower and gave it to me "u look amazing" he whispered in my ear  
  
I turned around to face him "u don't look so bad your self lex"  
  
"so why am I saying you are my date for tonight? Not that I don't mind it its just im wondering y im saying it"  
  
"well hun because your father came over and " well I explained it to him and he laughed about what I said and did but then became angry that his father couldn't get the hint "lex look at me" I turned his face to mine "u are the one I want to be with not your father or anyone else just you its always been you, not your money or the fact that you're bald which by the way makes you completely sexy" he went to say something but I put 2 fingers on his lips "im leaving now and I'll let u think of what I just said I'll be at home but if u cant get me there call my cell or don't call and I will know this means nothing and I'll just have to get over it" I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and walked away leaving him in the garden.  
  
It was close to 3 in the morning when I received a call  
  
"hello" I said very groggily  
  
"well your sound tired "  
  
"that's usually what people are at 3 in the morning luthor now is there a specific reason for this call or did u just want to wake me up from a very wonderful dream?"  
  
"I was thinking about what u said earlier and I realized that I wanted u too its hard for me to say this though because im not really an emotional man but you make me want to be and you make me want to be a better man you make me want to go out and but a puppy for gods sake and I don't even like dogs but I would if u wanted me too"  
  
"Good because I want u too and im coming over right now and were talking about what were gonna name him see you in a bit Lex" and I hung up knowing he probably just threw his phone into the fire because he was getting a dog 


	3. decisions

I don't own smallville don't sue me this is rated "r" for a little bit of sexual stuff  
  
  
  
Lex's POV  
  
*DAMNIT Lex why did u have to go and tell her about a dog? Oh well if it makes her happy then im happy. Wait where in the hell did that come from? Surely im not… no I cant be that would make no sense what so ever. But look at yourself you're pacing around your room waiting for her to get here and your palms are sweaty your palms never sweat!! And you're nervous wow you never get nervous whats wrong ??? I think the worst thing possible has came true I've fallen in love with her but who wouldn't I mean shes spunky and energetic yet calm and beautiful mom would have loved her and she hates dad so that makes me want her even more. I know shes not going to g out and sleep with him and she said she wants me.*  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"What is it Ann?"  
  
"There's a Miss Rice here to see u do u want me to send her away or send her up?"  
  
"Send her up Ann and take tomorrow off u and the rest of the staff ok?"  
  
"yes sir Mr. Luthor and thank you"  
  
I hate it when they wont even look me in the eye, are people actually that afraid of me?  
  
"hey Lexy baby what kind of dog are u gonna be getting?"  
  
I was once again interrupted but this time it was the one person I wanted in my room she came over,still in her pajamas but she looked very cute in snowflakes and she even had bunny slippers on, and sat on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck it felt very right  
  
"I don't know I've never had a dog so I was hopin you could help me out"  
  
"I got u covered so do u want an outside dog or an inside dog?"  
  
"I guess inside"  
  
"okey doke so that means its gonna be a small dog"  
  
she looked like she was very deep in thought I couldn't help but push her hair out of her face it felt so silky I started playing with it and she just gave me this look but it was a very cute look I couldn't help but laugh at it. She swatted my hand and got up and walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I couldn't tell her how much I've dreamt of this but I knew it had nothing to do with sex then all of a sudden she said  
  
"oh my gosh Lex I got it but u have to trust me it's the cutest thing you've ever seen and oh my gosh"  
  
she ran over to me  
  
"get up get up I gotta look" then she pulled me out of my chair and jumped into it and started typing furiously "ok look this is what u should get she takes a lot of work but shes really cute and dainty" she wrinkled her nose up at this word I laughed at this I would have never imagined her saying the word "dainty"  
  
"you're too cute" I gave her a quick kiss on the nose  
  
"ok Lex come look this is the dog u should get for right now"  
  
"right now??? You know you're gonna be taking care of this dog"  
  
"ssshhh" she placed 2 fingers on my lips "we'll discuss this later its too early in the morning "  
  
"ok so let me look at this dainty dog" she punched my arm I looked at the computer screen I had to laugh "u call that a dog?"  
  
"yes isn't she a doll"  
  
the dog she showed me was white had long hair that came down to the ground and it had a little pony tail on the top of its head it was called a Maltese  
  
"c'mon Lex please shes little and she doesn't take up much room" she just looked at me then said "pleaseeeeeeeee" she started pouting and I couldn't say no to that  
  
"ok fine we'll go get one tomorrow but right now I need sleep. Do you want to stay here or were u planning on going back home?"  
  
"I guess I'll stay here if it is ok not like daddy will care he's in Japan at the moment" she got silent the after a moment she said "what are we Lex"  
  
"well I was hoping that we could be "us" but I don't know what you want" she came over and looked me in the eye and said "yes Lex that's what I want" then she went and jumped in my bed  
  
I went after her she looked at me for a second then straddled me. I thought she was gonna kiss me but instead she started tickling me which no one does I couldn't help but stare at her a moment then I flipped her over and started tickling her the she got out a breathless "Lex…If….you…don't….quit….im….goingtopeemypants" I finally got off of her. She straddled me again I thought she was gonna start tickling me again but instead this time she leaned in and kissed me softly at first but them more passionately then I had to pull away  
  
"Lex what's wrong?" she looked very worried  
  
"don't worry u didn't do anything well.. in a way u did"and I looked down and the bulge in my pants  
  
"oh"she said with a giggle "don't worry about that"  
  
the next thing I knew she was unbuttoning my pants then I heard the zipper go down and I said "Mina you don't have to"  
  
"Lex I know I don't HAVE to I Want to now shut up"  
  
Mina's POV  
  
As soon as I un zipped his pants I saw that he had a very large erection I licked the head of his penis then I heard him moan I put little by little into my mouth I heard him say my name. Then I had the whole thing in my mouth I tasted the pre cum I was grateful through the whole thing he didn't put his hand on my head I hate that when I had finished I swallowed then excused myself to the bath room to brush my teeth because I wasn't going to kiss him right after doing that. I came back into the room and laid down in bed then said  
  
"so I don't think you're gonna forget my name are you?"  
  
he laughed and said "no mina I could never forget you now lets get some sleep before we go get the dog"  
  
he gave me a kiss on the forehead the put his arm around me Lex is even controlling in his sleep but that's ok with me  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Lex come on wake up im ready to go get the dog" she pleaded  
  
shes so cute when she gets like that im just gonna pretend im a sleep and see what she does, she left I wonder what shes doing  
  
"c'mon Lex wake up Im ready to go get the dog pleaseeee " she pleaded again then I felt cold water being poured on me  
  
"Mina im gonna kick your ass" I growled  
  
"u gotta catch me first old man" she had this twinkle in her eye then she ran out the door  
  
"Mina come on" I ran after her then I heard someone say "get your damn hands off of me I thought I told u not to touch me once before, do u just not get the hint or something"  
  
I turned the corner and saw my father gripping Mina's are then I saw her punch the shit out of him, I couldn't help but laugh  
  
"Dad what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?"  
  
"Lex" said my father "I was just trying to get reacquainted with and old friend and she seems to have just punched me"  
  
"Dad I would advise you get out before im the one punching you"  
  
"It's not like this is the first time you chose one of your whores over me" and he stormed out the door"  
  
"Mina are you ok did he hurt you?"  
  
"No but I cant say the same for him" she looked down and winced "damn my wrist hurts"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at this last remark "come here" I ordered and I looked at her wrist "you'll survive"  
  
"I could have told you that" she said sarcastically "now go get dressed we have puppy shopping to do, oh an were taking my car b/c all the stuff were gonna need to get isn't going to fit in that cute little Ferrari of yours  
  
"well" I said "we could take the limo"  
  
she laughed then explained "hun" she took my face into her hands and explained it like she was talking to a child "look who you're talking to im 16 and a girl with credit cards that have a sky high limit, and youre wanting to take me shopping in a limo not very bright, were taking my car"  
  
I had to laugh at this 


	4. shopping

I don't own Smallville  
  
Thanx to Miranda for reviewing  
  
If anyone is actually reading this I hope u like it but if not I guess its just whatever  
  
Mina/Lex  
  
  
  
Lex's POV  
  
  
  
We drove into town and found the H2O pet store and I couldn't help thinking im getting a dog it made me smile but then frown how did this girl talk me into it? I like her yeah but who wouldn't shes fire and ice all at the same time and shes always calling me on my bullshit, shes a great cuddlier, and most of all she hates my father I should just marry her right here and now. * did I just think that? I just mentioned the word marriage*  
  
"c'mon Lex let's go c'mon c'mon c'mon "she pleaded  
  
I bent down and kissed her nose  
  
"ok lets go get this dog"  
  
she practically dragged me to the back of the store where the dogs were. There were 5 maltese puppies in one cage we picked out the runt and I'll admit she was cute for a dog, we got her then we were on out way to the Pet Co. She made me drive so she could play with the puppy, it just felt right with her didn't seem like anything could go wrong. She looked over at me and took my hand, then kissed it, then entwined her fingers with mine. I was so content just holding this womans hand that it scared me.  
  
"what are you gonna name the dog Luthor?"  
  
she always called me that or sometimes when she wanted to make me smile she would call me "lexy baby" it always worked  
  
"I don't know Mi what do u think WE should call it?"  
  
"We?" she gave me this quizzical expression  
  
I squeezed her hand "yes we you're the only reason I got this dog"  
  
"I know lex but shes your dog your gonna be the one she see's all the time remember im not at your house ALL of the time" she paused "but hell if you want me to drop out and move in with you im all for it" she had this twinkle in her eyes then I must have had some strange expression on my face b/c she burst out with laughter then shortly after I joined in, the puppy just tilted her head and this made us laugh harder.  
  
When we arrived at the store I was amazed as we walked in by all of the animals and animal supplies it was crazy. Mina made me carry Sabrina in and explained that you could take your pets into the store but I know really why she wanted me to hold her, so she could grab every possible thing that she thought this dog would ever need.  
  
"Lex I have a confession to make, this is my, well our first dog" she kissed me lightly on the forehead "so u know were gonna baby it, then later we can get a big dog like a German Shepard or something kay? Kay, now lets go shopping."  
  
"Wait Mi first dog? What are you talking about? Mina. Mina!" she just turned around and said "Lex we'll talk about it later" then she winked at me  
  
Mina picked out every possible thing for this dog water and food bowls, rhinestone collars and leads, little clothes, beds, toys, shampoo, brushes, little hair ribbon thingys, food, and she even got a spiked collar for herself. By the time we got done the trunk and the back seat of her car was full of little doggy things.  
  
We got into the car and I noticed she didn't look to well  
  
"Lex let's go back im really tired"  
  
"Ok hun" I didn't think about it until it was too late and I had already said it.  
  
"Lex" she put a hand on my cheek "did u just call me hun?" an amused smile played on her lips  
  
"yeah I think I did mi" I took her hand and kissed it "and if u tell anyone I might have to hurt you"  
  
she looked out the window pouting, then she turned back to me and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes which just made her pout more. But she looked so cute when she did it.We drove along for a little while and she was still pouting. She didn't look like she felt very well.  
  
"Lex im thirsty pull off at the next stop"  
  
"are u ok Mi u don't look to good"  
  
"Im fine Lex im just thirsty do u want anything?"  
  
"Coffee but ill go in and get it"  
  
"No stay out here I'll go get it"  
  
"But" "Lex ill go get it im fine really"  
  
when she came out of the store I noticed that she looked really pale she got in the car and said  
  
"Lex, hun, let's go home, I mean to your place"  
  
"Mina"  
  
"Lex shhhhh" she placed 2 fingers on my lips "let's just go back home and ill tell u about it on the way"  
  
"Ok" I started the car and we were off  
  
"Ok heres the thing Lex im borderline diabetic and since I didn't eat anything this morning my blood sugar got low that's all" she took my and then looked me in the eyes "im fine Lex don't worry I don't have cancer or anything that serious ok?"  
  
'ok for now but im gonna make sure you eat every morning for now on"  
  
she giggled "Lex whatever I eat more than you do so if I have to eat every morning that means your going to have to also so there" she stuck her tongue out at me again  
  
"if your not careful mina im gonna pull that tongue out of your mouth"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it Alex"  
  
"If I wasn't driving Mina I would hurt u for that"  
  
her eyes were twinkling  
  
"So are u ok now? B/c you seem like you are"  
  
"Yes Lex im fine the mountain dew helped a lot, you worry too much"  
  
"Only when it comes to u Mi"  
  
"awww Lex if I didn't know any better id think u cared"  
  
"I got a dog for u didn't I?" I winked at her  
  
"I guess you did and Lex shes asleep"  
  
sure enough she was asleep in Mina's arms thats when it hit me this is what I wanted this is where I wanted to be  
  
when we got home mina ran inside to go get Anne. Her and Anne were close I guess it was the late night talks over ice cream when was working and I don't know maybe Anne was a sort of mother figure for her most of the people I knew went to Clarks mother for advice but not Mina she went to my cook. I just stared at her with a smile on my face damn that girl makes me happy . She was dragging Anne out of the house with one hand and holding Sabrina with the other.  
  
"Mina your gonna pull her arm out of its socket be careful with her she's one of the best cooks around" I winked at Anne and she blushed  
  
"I know but I want her to help us get all of this shit out of the car so we can set Sabrina up, so come on Luthor get ur ass a movin I hope u haven't forgotten that u too are capable of lifting things."  
  
I took Sabrina out of her arms and handed her to Anne then I started tickling her I knew that was the only way to get her to calm down although I loved seeing her like this all bossy and well like me  
  
"ok c'mon Mi lets get this stuff inside"  
  
"yes master"  
  
I walked over and said in a very husky voice "remember to say that later"  
  
"oh Lex" she blushed and pushed me away  
  
"ohmygod did I just make Mina, all bad ass Mina blush?"  
  
"Lex shut up im gonna tell everyone what u called me"  
  
"you wouldn't"  
  
"try me" then she grinned the most evil grin I have ever seen  
  
"oh I will"  
  
"bring it on little boy" she stressed the boy  
  
"oh ill show up boy"  
  
she walked over to me and did something I would have never thought she would have done she took her hand and rubbed it against the crotch of my pants then grabbed my nuts and kissed me I let out a little grunt and she winked  
  
"well ok so maybe you are a man, so little man come help me get this shit out"  
  
I just stared at her  
  
"Lex come on I wanna go to the Talon and show your puppy off"  
  
we got all of the stuff out of the car and into the house and we got everything settled laid down the beds which we got 5 of theres one in my bedroom, my office, the library, the kitchen, and in the theatre. We put up the little house that says princess (mina's choice to get) we put up all the little clothes and all of the little collars I didn't realize how much stuff we had actually gotten for the dog.  
  
"damn Mina im not going shopping with you again if you got all of this shit for a dog how much shit do u get for yourself when you go shopping?" I paused "wait I don't want to know"  
  
"I didn't think you would want to know, ok now u know where u put the little doggy carrier thingy well go get it. Im ready to go to the Talon. Snap snap quit staring at me"  
  
"Mina" I said as sternly as I could, because no one tells me what to do. She started giggling  
  
"im kidding Lex damn, ill go get it myself "  
  
she turned and stuck her tongue out at me then took off running. Then I realized why she was running, and I got up and chased her. I found her in one of the spare bedrooms on the third floor I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and brushed her neck with my lips. I heard a little moan come from her lips. She turned around at looked into my eyes I feel like she can see into my soul when she does that but for once I don't mind. She doesn't know how much I want her but im willing to wait. 


End file.
